Lan's Royalty
l o l I have too many chars to want to try to make full pages for so,,, here King Ulysses Vaughn Aplaetho King Thaddeus Vaughn Aplaetho Princess Kismet Vaughn First in line for the Vanham throne(Aplaetho) g g g g g g King Vlad Haywards Byrrland King Vidspar Ahtisson Espyia Queen Malexei Ahtisson Espiya g g g g g g Princess Marzewia Ahtisson Espyia King Gair Crimsyne The current ruler of Espyia's vampire kingdom g g g g g g Queen Charity Crimsyne Espyia g g g g g g Princess Elisabetta Crimsyne Espyia King Haemyx Hamssen Ilvinia Princess Caryne Borrell Second in line for the Thiozlinland throne. Biologically related to Vesper Pankovska. g g g g g g g King Magne Thorrin The current ruler of Rosaza. Jurrijn AS BACKUP NAME g g g g g g Princess Anastasiya Thorrin First in line for the Rosaza throne. g g g g Prince Mathijs Thorrin Second in line for the Rosaza throne and twin brother to Anastasiya. g g g g g g Prince Bård Thorrin King Magne's younger brother, who has since moved to Thiozlinland. g g g g g g g g Princess Thleena Thorrin Prince Bård's daughter. g g g g g g g Princess Neske Hortons First in line for the Schoeber throne. g g g g g g Bova Queen of Verin Queen Neohana Fozstji Rules Ayshizen g g Queen Aideh Fozstji Rules Ayshizen g Queen Aarrena Yandite Rules Swiuji g g g g g g g g g Queen Iaoquiel Ni Rules Amaia g g g g g g g Princess Galiaah Ni First in line to the Amaia throne. Sister to Iaoquiel. g g g g g g Princess Caliphea Greenmeadow Rules Zasmix g g g g g g g Princess Cozmai Innes Rules Wiksien g g g g g g g g Princess Géim Taeneon Rules Lyberne g g g g g g g g Princess Ellieaena Qohn Rules Yuska g g g g g g g g Queen Karacorth Astrina Rules Draokia g g g g g g g g g g g g King Ambirosi Kaea Rules Tadchor g g g g g g g King Solaniz Aeran Rules Gienne g g g g g g g g g g Queen Mouni Aeran Rules Gienne, sister to Solaniz g g g g g g g Queen Viahan Haeuth Rules Uecren, daughter to Solaniz. g g g g g g g Princess Lunara Haeuth Rules Uecren g g g g g g g Princess Xenrra Faen Rules Mouia g g g g g g g Princess Siyanna Otine Rules Freyesh g g g g g g Princess Cytinnea Qaaxosh Rules Ochea g g g g g g Princess Tlene Norr First in line for the Cepluize throne g g g g g g g Princess Kelyra Norr Second in line for the Cepluize throne g g g g g g g g Queen Kiyoko Koshavskiy Ruler of Lenia. Category:Fantasy Theme Category:Lan Category:Royal Characters